The Mark of Athena
by Nissi59
Summary: YEAH TOTAL CRAZINESS CAUSE THATS HOW I ROLL. Give it a shot. its actually pretty good... anyways Mark of athena my version. rated T 'cause I feel like it! Percebeth/Frazel/Jasper tell me if you want me to continue... oh wellz. READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT *says like a chant* -Nissi-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first fanfic so um please read and i guess i have to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER- I *gulp* dont *sniffle* own PJO *sobs* or HoO *I hope your happy Riordan you made a little girl cry...***

**Just kidding i never cry! **

***Ya you do-Leo***

**Shut up Leo**

**Anyways meet ya at the bottom :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leos P.O.V**

**Cake and Crash Landings**

Leo was sitting in his room on the Argo II. He was in love. But then again he fell in love with everything. She was amazing, beautiful and in Leos point of view perfect.

"_Dang I love cake."_ He thought. He raised his fork with the chocolate fudge goodness to his mouth slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Hmm… I'm going to call ya … Jessica. Man I love you Jessica. You're all that I'll ever need…" Leo murmured as he lifted another forkful to his mouth.

"Ummmm! So freakin chocolaty good!" He nearly yelled. Leo was so entranced by "Jessica" that he didn't notice Superman and Beauty Queen walk in to his room.

"Um hello? Earth to repair boy." Piper stood by the door looking confused with an equally confused Jason by her side.

"What," Leo replied snappily wanting to go back to the perfection that awaited him on his bed. "I'm a little busy right now"

"Well... we heard you muttering and you were yelling too so we wanted to see if you were all right" Jason stated cautiously.

"Man I'm better than 'alright' I'm perfect! Now leave." He replied even though he was far from perfect having a curse that was the cause of his mother's death.

"Ohhhhkaaaay Leo whatever you say. Well we are going to leave so you can make out with his cake." Piper said turning around pulling Jason with her.

"HEY SHE IS NOT JUST A CAKE! SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! SHOW HER SOME RESPECT!" Leo shot up from his bed turning towards them.

"Whoa guys what the Hades is going on here?" Annabeth had walked into the room calmly, "All I know is that one moment I'm quietly reading and then I hear Leo screaming."

"They won't show any respect for Jessica!" he spat cradling "Jessica".

"It's a freakin piece of cake!" Piper yelled at him.

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" That was the first time Leo had ever saw Annabeth lose her temper. Annabeth yanked "Jessica" out of his arms and ran towards the top deck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran after Annabeth screaming bloody murder as she threw Jessica overboard.

"There it's done no more cake for Leo" Annabeth finalized.

The ship was quiet except for my quiet sobs.

"Oh My Gods Annabeth why did you do that." Leo quietly sniffled "She was the love of my life."

"Ok Leo how about this," Jason helped him up looked him into the eyes and continued. "When we get to Camp Jupiter I'll take you to New Rome and get you a whole bagful of candy. How about that?"

Leo felt his face light up as soon as he heard 'whole bagful of candy'

"Hecks yeah man! Forgot Jessica I'm getting me a bag of candy!"

"Wow," He heard Piper mutter to Annabeth "unbelievable one minute hes in love the other 'poof' forget about her."

"I know right- WHOA WHAT?" Annabeth suddenly looked alarmed and everyone immediately looked at her.

"What is it?" Was asked- of course by Jason always wanting to protect.

"Well if Leo, Piper, Jason, and I are the only ones on the ship, right?" Annabeth looked around at the three other nodding heads, "Then who's driving this thing?"

All heads turned to Leo just as the ship began to free fall- right on Camp Jupiter.

"Oh chiz." Muttered Leo. '_This could be a problem, right?'_

* * *

**Okaaayyyyyzzzz mah first chappie!**

**Hope you likes it!**

***They probably wont-Leo***

***glares at Leo***

**Dont be so negative...**

***Holds up knife***

***wow and your telling meh not to be negative-Leo***

**whatevs so anyways R&R pretty pleaz**

**ill give yall cookies and a bunny!**

**hugs and kisses till the next time**

**(definatly gunna be a Percebeth/Frazel/Jiper cause Leos mine mine mine mine!)**

**-Nissi out! Peace-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yaayyyyzzzz i did get reviews Leo!**

***your wierd-Leo***

**i know!**

**anywayz cookies and bunnies! now!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(\_/)**

** (O_o)**

**SHOUT OUTS! **

**AT DA BOTTOM! TEE HEE**

**SEE YA LATER XD**

**oh chiz forgot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I almost owned PJO & HoO but Riordan just had to send his ninja wolves to take the rights away from me so no i dont own PJO or HoO...yet**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Percy's P.O.V**

**Stupid Mouthy Latino Engineer**

"Come on, let me introduce you to my _other_ family."

He walked with Hazel and Frank, seeing them hand in hand. Seeing them together made him smile. They have the same thing he and Annabeth had. _'Have,'_ he mentally corrected himself _'what Annabeth and I have.'_ Percy was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming romans. Among them was Octavian holding his little teddy bears tight and screaming "TREACHERY! BETRAYAL! GREEKS!" Off to the side he saw a couple of Mercury kids were taking a video of Octavian freaking out. He gave them a wink and thumbs up, Octavian will never forget about this. He looked up when Hazel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch, dang Hazel do you sharpen your elbow or something?" He muttered. Hazel pointed up and he saw what everyone was screaming about- a flying- well not flying now- Greek warship falling onto New Rome.

_'Whoever the heck is driving that ship must be stupider than me.'_ He thought as he ran towards the ship with, of course, Frank and Hazel following in hot pursuit.

"Wow," panted Frank "whoever is driving this ship must be stupider than us."

"The irony I was just thinking that"

"Great minds think alike my dear friend" Frank agreed.

"Yeah," Hazel snorted "all mentally insane great demigod minds now shut the fruck up and hurry!"

_'Why are all demigods so freakin mean?... Huh must be genetics. Ooo Annabeth will be happy at me when she finds out I made a discovery!'_ he was so focused that he didn't realize Hazel had stopped and ran smack into her.

"Gods you're a freakin idiot," Hazel said helping him to his feet "how is it that you even managed to save the world once already?"** (A/N hehehe Percy got majorly dissed by Hazel.)**

"To tell you the truth I don't know" that comment got him concerned looks from both Frank and Hazel "Uhh kidding… Sooo… changing the subject why'd you stop? "

Frank pointed towards the ship._ 'Huh so the guy managing the ship isn't completely stupid'_ but he didn't bother pointing this out to Frank and Hazel. It would just make him look even stupider since it was pretty obvious.

The ship had managed to right itself and not crash into New Rome, which was a relief considering they had worked hard to save it not even like, a day ago. Immediately a boy that looked like a freakin Latino elf jumped out of the ship not even bothering to use the stairs. He looked seriously A.D.H.D like, no kidding he needs a doctor to check on that or something. Then he did just about probably the stupidest thing he could ever do.

"Wazzaup mah roman peeps! Please don't kill us yet!" all the romans immediately pointed their weapons at him. Percy recognized that boy as the one who sent the scroll.

"Leo you idiot! The plan was for Jason to come out first so they wouldn't kill us!" That voice belonged to a pretty girl with two braids and eyes that color kept changing.

"Chillax beauty queen nobody's dead yet. Hey where is superman?"

Then a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and Annabeth walked out of the ship. The romans crowded around the boy.

"Romans," barked Reyna. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin _'when did chiz she get here?'_ he thought.

"Senate meeting in 15 minutes Greeks come as well" then she turned around and left.

The Latino elf turned to Hazel and apparently didn't realize Frank, Hazels **BOYFRIEND **was standing right there so he said, "If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million miles away."

Frank who was listening said "If stupidity was sunlight you'd shine from a trillion miles away."

"Who are you to judge- Whoa you're her boyfriend aren't you." Leos eyes widened with realization as Frank nodded.

"Should I run now?" 'Wow the Latino elf is stupider than he imagined.' He thought.

"Eyup!"

Next thing Percy knew the Latino- whose name he realized was Leo was being chased by Frank around Camp Jupiter.

* * *

**Just-AWESOME-old-me: thxs XD mah story really is A.A.A something tells meh ur a daughter of apollo...**

**June Alyssa: ****yesss Leo is messed up in the head cause he wont admit he loves me... and im sooo taking your advice!**

**Wisest Owl: ****ha yess Leo**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis:**** nah no Leyna i'll think of someone else for Reyna i cant stand the thought of Leo being with anyone but me **

***faints from thought***

**Kayla Lex's sister:**** definatly gunna be Jasper ;D**

**-Nissi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**well this chapter is longer than the others...ment to put it up like two days ago but my computer is being a retard**

**anyways too lazy to do shout outs ehhhhh...**

**DISCLAIMER: DARN YOU RIORDAN! Riordan stole my rights and threatened to kidnap my family if i called the cops... so i dont own PJO HoO**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hazels P.O.V**

**Jealous Boyfriends, Senate meetings…Oh what am I missing ah yes a Greek Idiot.**

'_Wow'_Hazel thought was finding this very amusing. And apparently so did the others. Piper and Jason, '_who were holding hands'_ she noted were deep in conversation with the rest of the romans even noticed. Percy and Annabeth who were previously sucking each other's face off also noticed. Heck, all of the romans noticed too.

'_I mean who could even miss that? Duh it's so obvious' _she thought. The hilariously odd scene she was currently witnessing was Leo/Sammy or whoever _that _person was running from Frank and screaming for help from his friends who were, in fact, doing nothing to help him. Frank was chasing him in the form of a freakin cheetah but dang Leo/Sammy whatever was so fast!

'_Huh I guess the A.D.H.D does help when you're running for your life… or Frank must be super slow' _Hazel sighed she really needed to stop talking to herself in her head.

'_Do all demigods do this?' _Hazel thought.

'_No Hazel it's not just you.'_

'_And um who are you?' _

'_Your conscience.'_

'_Can you please get out of my head?'_

'_No I'm part of you deal with me' _

'_I hate you…'_

'_You know you just hated on yourself'_

'_You're talking to yourself too...'_

Hazel had a feeling she was going to be dealing with this voice for a while. But focusing back into the scene she was witnessing. Now not only was Leo/Sammy whoever person was being chased by Frank but they both were being chased by Octavian yelling at them trying to intimidate them with his teddy bears stuffing overflowing from the slashes he made.

"Should we stop them?" Percy asked.

"No," a random Mercury legionnaire pleaded "please don't stop them we need to get new blackmail!"

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but the senate meeting starts in 5 minutes and we have to get there before or else I'm pretty sure that Reyna will kill us." Jason spoke up.

"Dang it! Well hope Reyna doesn't kill you!" The kid replied.

"Thanks" Piper piped up. **(A/N haha Piper piped wow I'm weirdly retarded!)**

"Are we actually going to stop them? This is priceless!" Call her crazy but Hazel didn't want this to end. It was hilarious! As soon as she could she was going to ask that Mercury kid for a copy of that video. Surely with today's technology that was possible. Right?

"Hazel!" Percy looked shocked, "What happened to the innocent girl I once knew!"

"What Percy! I'm just asking!"

"That's your boyfriend he might get hurt!"

"Fine, fine lets go stop them." She grumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately she could tell that Percy was serious about stopping them.

"FRANK!" she shouted after him and when he didn't answer she started chasing after him and tackled him to the ground.

"What! I was chasing after the little runt that dared to flirt with you!" Frank angrily replied.

"I know you were chasing him I saw you. Stupid. Heck! Everyone saw you!"

"Oh"

"Yeah well no duh!"

"Sorry Hazel." Hazel helped Frank to his feet to see Leo/Sammy whoever staring at Frank with wide eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Leo/Sammy whoever screamed so loud he nearly popped her eardrums. Then he dropped to the ground and kept muttering, "This won't hurt this won't hurt this won't hurt oh what am I kidding this is going to hurt."

"I'm not going to kill you anymore." Frank replied to Leo/Sammy whoever.

"Yeah," Jason cut in on this conversation, "but if we don't get to that senate meeting then Reyna will kill all of us."

As they ran towards the hall Hazel just had to have somehow summoned a whole bunch of freakin jewels right in front of her so she fell and faceplanted herself with razor sharp jewels. **(A/N dang Hazel ouch…I'm so mean)**

"Schist!"

"Hazel you okay?"

"Well I don't know ask my bleeding face!" Hazel lifted her hands to her face pulled away and saw blood covering both of her hands.

"Oooo lookie shiny!" Leo bent down to pick up one of the jewels and Hazel kicked him in the face.

"OWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " Leo now had blood gushing from his nose and a bruise forming on his jawbone.

"Well your face was right next to my foot." Hazel thought that would be a little bit obvious.

"I think he meant to say why did you kick his face?" Piper replied.

"Oh well if he takes one those jewels he dies…"

"Oh…," Piper looked absolutely shocked for a minute. "Well on second thought take one Leo!"

"What! Why would you want me to die? I'm amazing!" with that Leo strutted around them all.

'_Oh so his names Leo...' _Hazel thought

'_I took you this long to find out stupid little girl…'_

"Shut up me!" that got confused looks from the others. And she realized that she said that out loud.

"Did you hit your head too hard?" Frank said. She heard Leo mutter something about how she hit _his_ head too hard.

"Uhh" Hazel thought of something to say "we should get to that meeting!"

"She's right!" Annabeth reasoned "We are already late."

And so they started running towards the senate house. All the way there Hazel was hoping she wasn't going to get killed by Reyna.

'_Hmmm when Reyna is going to kill me I'll just push Leo in front of me and run the heck out of there.' _Hazel planned all of this when she was running and only faceplanted twice on the way.

'_Wow-'_

'_Great it's my inner conscience again'_

'_Hey you cut me off!'_

'_I have to find a way to get rid of you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

'_Then the feelings mutual'_

* * *

**so rate and review and yes i know Hazel is wierd in this chapter hehehe**

**till the next time goodbye!**

**(oh and those of you wondering where Leo is i duct taped him to a chair...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**yayz! this chappie has some fluff! well only a lill bit... anyways im too lazy so imma make Nico do it**

**DISCLAIMER: since Nissi is too lazy to say it herself imma do it *sigh* Nissi does not own PJO HoO of the song Perfect Two. in fact no one but Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO and Perfect Two is not owned by one but Auburnand her label company people-Nico **

**there u go what i dont understand is how Nico gets wifi while hes trapped by Gaea... oh welllzzzzz**

**oh and no Hazel doesnt have Gaea talking to her. she just has low self esteem XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jason's P.O.V

Murderous Romans and… Candy?

Jason looked around at the senate hall where Reyna is giving the meeting. The seven of them were supposed to be listening were actually not paying any attention. Percy was messing with his glass of water and when Reyena wasn't looking kept making faces behind her back. Wow what a praetor. Annabeth was reading a book under the table and smirking whenever Percy made a face at Reyna. Jason glanced over to Leo who was currently completely zoned out. And with Leo having his mind as it was there was no saying what he must've been thinking about… to tell the truth Leo concerned him. Not like in a brother to brother way either. More like a _'oh gods how is he gonna screw up our quest now'_ type of way. As soon as they finished their quest and if they actually survived he was going to put Leo in a mental hospital to see if they could fix whatever was wrong with his head. Hazel was having a staring contest with Frank. Hazel was still bleeding from her fall, no one bothered to give her nectar or ambrosia probably because no one likes her. And Jason wasn't about to go offering his nectar or ambrosia. Piper was the only one listening- wait no she was pretending to stab Reyna with Katoptris. Piper saw Jason looking at her through Katoptris. He sighed he forgot that Katoptris was like a mirror.

"What's wrong" she whispered.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that Reyna actually thinks we are listening."

Piper stifled a laugh and held Jason's hand **(A/N aha! Jasper moment!)**

Reyna threw her dagger at Jason's face "Is anybody freakin listening to me!" everybody but Leo stared at her sudden outburst and slowly shaked their heads.

"Fine then you all can die on your stupid quest and rot in Tartarus for all I care! Don't even bother coming back to Camp Jupiter! Now if you excuse me I'm going to commit suicide to escape this world full of you idiots!" and with that being that she stomped out of the senate hall not bothering to take her dagger back. Even five minutes later the seven of them sat there in shock. Well… six considering that Leo didn't even acknowledge the fact that Reyna had gone on rampage.

"Sooo…. What do we all do now?" Piper asked looking around them.

"We could hang out…" Frank suggested.

"We could spray paint Scipo… Or tepee Reyna's house… what? " everybody stared at Hazel did she seriously say that?

"Yeah… let's not do that." Percy suggested. "Let's just hang around New Rome."

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Jason walked over to where Leo was still lost in thought and slapped him "Leo come on."

"Ok wait first of all ow! Second of all what is with everyone hitting me today? Third what happened at the meeting I was zoned out. Oh and fourth of all where are we going?" Leo asked.

"We just enjoy inflicting pain on you Leo, at the meeting Reyna noticed that no one was paying attention, threw her dagger at my face, said she was going to commit suicide and stormed out of here." Jason took a deep breath and continued "we are going to New Rome to hang out a bit and if I remember correctly I promised you that I'll get you a bag of candy because of that erm… incident this morning…"

"Umm… should we be concerned that Reyna is gonna commit suicide?"

"Umm… Nah she probably gonna be fine… Maybe… Reyna's often suicidal. I think." on the walk to New Rome Leo keep cracking such pathetic jokes that made nobody laugh, got him punched several times, and made Jason want to join Reyna in a suicide attempt. Finally they got to the candy store and dropped off Leo. They convinced the manager of the store to let Leo have whatever he could fit in a garbage bag. Percy and Annabeth left to supposedly 'show Annabeth the amazing architecture' and by that I think they meant to suck each other's face off. Frank and Hazel left to get coffee at the shop where Gwen worked ever since she started college when she got turned into a centurion shish-kabob.

"So… where do we go?" Jason asked Piper who was the only one left there.

"I don't know you're the one that lived here like all of your life." Piper responded. So Jason led her to a hill he remembered from his memories of Camp Jupiter.

"Wow it's… it's… beautiful." Jason could tell that the view took her breath away. _'Well now would be a nice time to kiss her' _he thought.

He leaned in to kiss her just when Leo had decided to jump out of the bushes scaring the crap out of them.

"WHAT THE HECK LEO!" Piper and Jason yelled in unison making them blush a deeper red. Just then Hazel busted out of the bushes howling in laughter.

"Hazel I thought you were with Frank at the coffee shop. And Leo, I thought you were at the candy shop." Jason stated looking back and forth from Hazel and Leo.

"Well I was with Frank and we had coffee but it was boring," Hazel yawned to emphasize her point "then Frank went to the bathroom and I ditched him. Then I started wandering around New Rome and I found Leo."

"Yeah I was kicked out of the candy shop 'cause the dude said I had enough candy," he held up his trash bag flowing with candy "so I was like bored and wandering around and so I found Hazel and we devised a plan to scare the crap outta the next couple we see about that are about to have a 'romantic' moment."

"Yeah and we were recording the whole thing too!" Hazel snickered.

"Hey guys what's up?" Annabeth asked as she stepped onto the hill with Percy grinning like an idiot. Oh wait Percy's always an idiot.

Jason leaned towards Hazel and Leo and whispered to them:

"You tell them anything about this and you will be dead."

"Jeez ok weirdo…" Jason kind of expected this of Leo but not from Hazel.

"Whatever we should just get this quest started." Piper cut in.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed "After all we only have a little bit of time to save the world."

"Fine, fine come on kiddies. Follow Papa Leo to the big ship." Leo said in a singsong voice making him want to puke on Leo. On the way to the Argo II they picked up Frank who looked disappointingly at Hazel and looked at Leo like he wanted to kill him. Along the way Leo started humming a song that he was sure he heard before but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No freakin way. You know that song?" Hazel asked incredulously looking at Leo.

"Know it? I live by it!" Leo replied giving Hazel a high five.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly," oh-em-geez Hazel started singing. "You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly.

You can be the captain and I can be the first mate, you can be the chills I feel on our first date, you can be the hero and I can be the sidekick, you can be the tears that I cry if we ever split, you can be the rain from the clouds when it's storming or you can be the rain when it shines in the morning." Hazel actually sang pretty well but Jason just really hated this song. He remembered what song it was now. It was Perfect Two by Auburn and Tommy C. he looked at the others who looked just as confused as he felt. Then he tuned back in on Hazels singing.

"Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry you're the smoke to my high, you're the one I want to marry." Jason looked over to where it looked like Frank was going to go all gorillas on Leo. Then Leo started singing and surprisingly it wasn't bad.

"You can be the lyrics and I can be the melody, you can be the second voice and I can be the harmony-" Leo was cut off when Frank attacked him and started to try and strangle him. This time Frank got kicked by Hazel several times to get him off Leo. Right before they got onto the ship Octavian intersected them.

"I read in the fluff that you are all going to die on your quest! Its such good news!" he didn't exactly look sane with his hair all messed up, holding a stuffed animal with stuffing coming out of it, holding a knife, eyes wierdish looking. I told the others just to ignore him and keep walking into the ship.

_'so I guess this quest has officially started'_ he thought.

* * *

**you guys should sooooooooo look up Perfect Two auburn lyrics animation and click the third video that appears on its sooooo coolz!**

**!REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ohhkaayyzz first of all i have a Deviantart account now! yaaayyyyzzz! **

**shout outs:**

**Guest- i know its OOC thats what makes it halarious! :D**

**Guest-yes, yes i am retarded :3**

**DISCLAIMER: *at the police station***

**cop- give Riordan back the rights!**

**never!**

***cop holds tazer to my neck***

**cop- do. it.**

**fine fine**

***hand over rights***

**me no own**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Franks P.O.V**

**Sexy and I Know it?**

Frank punched the wall of his room he was given on the Argo II. It was a pretty good thing that Leo, being that idiotic little prick he was, had decided to make all of the rooms sound proof. For what he didn't know… oh well. He decided to stop punching the wall because so far he had a pretty good sized hole and he didn't want to end up ripping the whole ship apart. But, then again it was Leo who built the ship… so it would be a good idea to absolutely destroy it! But then the rest of the seven will kill me…. So not a good idea. Hmm but he could at least make Leos pathetic life worse. He could do so many things to hurt Leo. Frank chuckled as he mentally listed as many types of torture that he could think of for Leo to learn not to flirt with his girlfriend. 'Wait' he thought 'why not cause some erm … physical harm to him now?' Frank unlocked his door and walked outside to find Hazel staring at him looking confused.

"Care to explain why your knuckles are all bloody and nobody has given me any ambrosia or nectar yet?" she asked looking at me like 'I hate you all and I really need a life away from you all or I am going to commit suicide'

"Well my knuckles are bloody because Uhh… well it's none of your business. And no one has given you ambrosia or nectar because no one likes you so don't come crying to me about that because I'm not wasting any ambrosia or nectar on you. Now if you excuse me I am going to leave just to get away from your odd questions and ugly face." **(A/N Hazels not ugly!)**

"You are probably going to beat up Leo aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

"I hate you…"

"I love you too Hazel!" Frank walked away grinning ear to ear looking for Leo's room, then he was going to give Leo the beating of a lifetime.

He walked through the 'conference' room which consisted of a ping pong table, a refrigerator filled with junk food, which Leo specified that all the chocolate bars were his… Frank grabbed one just to annoy him. Then there was also a plasma screen TV with Netflix, an Xbox with a whole bunch of games on a shelf next to it, random papers scattered around that were Annabeth architectural drawings and ideas, a jar of Hazels jewels, an iPod, Annabeths laptop that Daedalus gave her, a pool table, a Nintendo Wii, a sack that Leo made us all swear on the River Styx not to open…, a bowl of fruit that most likely no one was going to eat. Eh… but Annabeth insisted on it. There was also a whole bunch of junk that he wasn't going to mention. He turned the corner and saw Percy and Annabeth sucking each other's faces off. Again, for about the hundredth time today alone. He threw a random fruit that he picked up from the fruit bowl at them and said:

"Get a freakin room you idiots." Percy growled at them and Annabeth flicked him the bird **(A/N stuck up her middle finger duh.) **

Frank walked away before they continued and got to the room he thought was Leos he yanked open the door and saw Jason on his bed wearing a green facial mask. He sat up and stared at Frank for a couple of minutes then he spoke up.

"We speak nothing of this if I give you fifty bucks." Jason stated.

"Agreed." Frank held out his hand to claim his money. Jason gave him fifty bucks then Frank turned around and left Jason to do that girly facial mask thing. He went to next door and prayed that it was Leos. Then he busted it open and what he saw inside was absolutely terrifying that he let out a scream. No wonder he made the walls soundproof. He wanted privacy so he could do the oddly terrifying thing he was doing now. Leo was standing on his bed in fire engine red boxers dancing to LMFAO's song I'm Sexy and I Know It. And the worst thing was that he was singing to it too. Frank noticed as Percy ran up and Frank whisper-yelled "Hush and look."

Percy's eyes widened as he watched Leo dance on his bed. Frank was actually surprised that Leo didn't realize his door was busted open. Percy took out his iPod and started recording.

"This is going on YouTube." Percy whispered.

"What the hel-" Frank covered Hazels mouth before she said anything else. Then of course Hazel bit him.

"What the-" Hazel looked at Leo and nearly busted out laughing when she realized that Percy was recording and silently laughed harder. Leo's song ended and just when Frank thought Leo was going to find them there he turned to his computer and put on another song, this time Hazel couldn't help but to bust out in laughter. Leo turned around and his face turned the same color as his boxers, fire engine red.

"Um are you guys going to put that on YouTube?" he squeaked.

"Yeah." Percy said nodding to confirm his decision. Leo turned an even darker red, if that was even possible, when Piper and Jason appeared through the doorway eyes widening when they saw the current situation.

"What is going on here?" Piper asked cautiously. Frank looked at Jason's face and saw that he still had on a little bit of that mask on the side of face and snickered.

"Um… wait how did you guys even open the door?" Leo looked at each one of them carefully "it was bulletproof …" everyone looked at Frank.

"What?"

"Well I found you here looking very confused and you were the first one here." Percy stated.

"Well I just came here to check on my dear friend Valdez"

Hazel snorted, "I highly doubt you two are friends."

"Well what if came here to make amends?" Frank lied. Hazel raised her eyebrows but said nothing else, which made Frank think that she was planning some painful type of torture for someone, possibly him.

"Hold up can we put some pants on Leo first?" Jason asked "it's kind of pitiful that he is dancing around alone in his room in only his boxers like a five year old."

"Fine mister grouchy roman smart aleck," Leo said while attempting to put on a pair of pants. "I think you're just jealous."

"What? Jealous of what?" Frank could tell that Jason was getting enraged.

"Well jealous of me of course!" Leo replied

"What the fruck! Leo you are scrawny, idiotic, obsessed with food for some reason, have no girlfriend, spend almost all of your time in a machine shop, practically killed your mom, was abandoned by your family, spent half of your life running away because no one wanted you, you get rejected by every girl you meet, dance horribly, but you know for some reason you actually sing good."

"Wait the last one was a compliment. And every girl rejects me because they can't handle this awesomeness." Leo motion towards his body, "I'm not scrawny I'm muscular underneath, I didn't kill my mom Gaea did, I am idiotic and obsessed with food because food is epic! I spend most of my time in a machine shop because I am a son of _Hephaestus _god of_ forges, _I spent all of my life running away because no one can handle me cause I'm awesome like that, I dance horribly because I can't have too many talents can I? And last but not least yes I actually do sing good thank you." Frank just had to admit the look on Jason's face was priceless! He just got told by Valdez and that was kind of pathetic.

"Well then I… I think I'll just be leaving now…" Jason turned around to leave and as soon as he left the whole room burst into laughter. Frank then chose to punch Leo in the face. Everyone was actually laughing too hard to even try helping Leo. The strangest thing was that Leo continued to laugh… so Frank just continued to beat him up. That was until Annabeth chose that moment to walk in.

"Um guys why is Frank beating the living daylights out of Leo, Leos laughing while it's happening, and Jason is downstairs crying…" at the mention of Jason the everyone began to laugh again, this time harder than before. This was going to be an awesome quest.

* * *

**anyways IMPORTANT SHOUT OUT!**

**to megan: glad i could make you laugh! i love making mah friends laugh :3**

**oh btw mah deviantart account is nissi59**


	6. Chapter 6

**just read it cause it makes sense like next chappie :3**

**DISCLAIMER: In Antartica...**

**"Do ya have it?" Iggy asked me as i rolled my eyes holding the rights to PJO and HoO in my hands.**

**"Oh course i do silly. I have an expertise in this area of work. Now lets go play with the pretty penguins!" I rushed forward, Iggy not too far behind me. **

**then all of a sudden penguins flopped out of nowhere and crashed straight into us making us fall. One penguin had snatched up the rights to PJO and HoO in his beak (how do i know its a boy!?) immediatly the penguin had propeller wings shot up from his head and flew above us then he emitted a prerecorded message: "Hello strange little girl who keeps stealing my rights! I have sent my robot penguins to return what is rightfully mine. Good day!"**

**Back at the cabin...**

**"Iggy can you get me somthing to drink please." My teeth still chattered from being out side in the cold for a while.**

**"Well what would you like? Coffee? Tea?" he smiled nicely he actually hadnt been mean to me. Despite the fact that i kidnapped him fom the flock. I frowned and slapped him upside the head.**

**"You idiot I want coffee with extra caffine."**

**"So... what next?" he asked me his sightless eyes looking me straight in the eyes. which was creepy cause he didnt know where my eyes where...**

**"We need to get the rights back," I sighed, "Cause I dont own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does..."**

**(P.S i also dont own Iggy he belongs to James Patterson :3)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Josie's P.O.V**

**Chapter that makes no sense… for now**

_I was in a meadow made of cotton candy… the flowers so neon they could give you a seizure. And to top it off there were five unicorns. The sparkly purple unicorns were attacking her. They were using their horns to gore through her stomach. All at once the unicorns stopped attacking her and one unicorn, a female who looked quite gentle by the way, stepped forward tentatively as if she were afraid and started rocking me gently back and forth. Like she was trying to awake me or tell me something. The other four were quietly murmuring amongst themselves in the back ground but I felt like I was too happy to care. One of the unicorns suddenly melted into the shape of an adorable little Scottish terrier with black fur. _

"_Wake up you little idiot." Awe how adorable the doggy could talk. I just scratched the cute little fella behind his ears. Don't dogs like that? Just then things got a little bit stranger. The Scottish terrier and one of the unicorns got turned into Shakira and Beyoncé. Then they started dancing and singing to the music of 'Beautiful Liars' and I just had to admit things got even stranger if that even was possible. One of the other female unicorns, not the gentle one, turned into Justin Bieber and started playing the clarinet. Thank god he wasn't singing, and the other female, again not the gentle one…, had a frying pan and was trying to murder 'Justin Bieber'. Then all of them melted into bubbling puddles of boiling Crayola crayons. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤O¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_She felt weightless, free, and wonderful in general. She was soaring in the air flying high up in the sky she looked behind her and saw that she had wings beautiful big black wings with the tips of the back feathers being stunningly white. I looked to one side and saw that I was flying with hawks, looking confident while holding their tails up high. I turned my head to the other side to see Iggy_**(A/N awww yeazz! Maximum Ride baby!) **_flying alongside me. He looked so calm and serene… until he randomly pushed me to the side and I fell. The temperature seemed to have heated up about ten degrees and my wonderful wings slowly evaporated leaving me flightless and I felt my body fall… into water? _

Yeah… that's when I realized that I woke up. In my pool.

'_Man'_, I thought as I dragged myself out of my pool seeing my supposed friends snickering at me _'I am going to kill them for waking me up.' _Then of course just to make my life worse than it was, somebody put a bag over my face and everything went black…

* * *

**Ya i know its short. Thats why I decided to give you an interesting disclaimer... BUT!**

**3 reviews- ill post the next chappie I have later today.**

**Any less- probably later this week... I hope. Soo ya review mah little duckies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah sorry it took so long. i was actually grounded from drawing using the computer watching t.v and like reading. so yeaah.**

**DISCLAIMER: In the jungle hut...**

**"Ha! i finally got my freakin rights back" i heard Riordan yell triumphently taking the rights from the robot penguins beak. and stuffing it inside his vault.**

**"Hey Iggy i gotta plan..." i smiled, even though Iggy couldnt see it. "Iggy im smiling."**

**"oh ok" was his reply**

**-later that night-**

**"Iggy time to get a move on." we had to shuffle quietly through Ricks' air vent which was suprisingly big enough so that Iggy and i could move side by side.**

**"are we almost there yet?" Iggy whispered to me "im cold."**

**"oh suck it up and be a man. and yesss we are finally here." i opened the**** vent and we crawled out.**

**and fell into an empty pit.**

**"Ohh lookie who came to try and steal my rights again." grrr... Riordan.**

**"Great Iggy we are stuck in a pit."**

**"That sucks"**

**"Yep." because that means i dont own PJO HoO**

**(p.s or iggy) **

* * *

air vents

**Chapter 7: Pipers POV**

**Why does the world hate demigods? Me in particular.**

Yeah Piper's day was getting along just fine before Poseidon showed up with that group of maniacs. Seriously they are maniacs like, even worse than Leo, roughly about just… twenty-eight percent worse than Leo. After they all finished their random laughing fit after Leo and Jason's mini chick fight, which she supposed was caused by excess stress in all of them. She went towards where Annabeth had mentioned Jason was crying, and in case he was really crying and Annabeth wasn't totally lying to her, she brought her video camera along for the ride. As Piper walked to where she supposed Jason was the boat gave a loud shudder and launched itself forward, of course causing Piper to unwillingly faceplant herself right where it happened to be all splintery in that area of the rather large boat.

"LEO, YOU {insert cuss word in case there are any little kids reading this} IDIOT STEER THE {insert same cuss word you used above} BOAT!" and somehow Piper knew even though he was quite far away from her, he got the dang message.

"AYE, AYE BEAUTY QUEEN!" Leo yelled back at her.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT THAT YOU WERE NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN"

"SORRY!" Phhfft he wasn't sorry and later or whenever she gets next to him again she was going to beat him so bad there isn't even going to be a pulp left of him.

She finally found Jason after looking for five whole excruciating minutes. Well it might not be excruciating for normal people but hey! She was a demigod after all. She had A.D.H.D. like the rest of them.

"Jason," she sighed "stop being a little girly and get your lazy butt up. You're ruining my reputation." Jason sniffled like the inner pathetic little girl he was "I wasn't crying Pipes"

"Yeah and I'm suddenly going to go read fashion magazines." who was he trying to convince? He had tear tracks running down his eyes, his eyes were red and puffy, and he even had mucus running down his nose. I mean like seriously eww.

Jason's eyes widened "Really you do that too!" he asked hopefully.

"Do what Jason?" ok I was seriously confused now.

"You read fashion magazines too?" he nearly squealed. No. {Insert cuss word}. Way. Either my boyfriend was:

a) Gay.

b) Stupid.

c)Hanging around Leo way too much.

d) Mentally scarred from his quests.

e) Aphrodite's messing with him.

f) Or all of the above.

"Well do you?" he asked again shocking her out of her silence. Literally he sent her a current of like five freakin volts through her arm.

"Ow!" she slapped Jason "you idiot I was using sarcasm. Now get your pathetic butt up before I do it for you. And trust me that won't be very pretty at all. This statement sent Jason scrambling to his feet, eyes wide in terror.

'Good' she thought, 'he needs to know who the alpha in this relationship is'

Well there was practically nothing to do on the ship to do besides training in the mini training arena, or swimming in the ocean that's right next the ship like right there, or pranking somebody *cough* Hazel *cough* and of course she could always start making out with Jason… but she didn't want to any of that. Especially since now there was a slight possibility that her boyfriend was gay or well just look at the list above. So they were bored. Which coming from demigods was like ten times worse considering their A.D.H.D. So of course she headed towards the ships steering room, with Jason following pursuit, where Leo was most likely there doing… whatever Leos do. She felt like she needed to deflate somebody's ego, and who's ego better to deflate than Leos? I mean after all Leo had waayy too big an ego for a kid his size. She and Jason reached the steering room to see Frank already beating up Leo. Poo. Now she had to wait in line like the rest of the world. She sighed wondering what time it was. Only 3 pm.

"Well… want to play Ping-Pong Jason?"

"Sure." They walked into the conference room together and started up a game of ping pong. The ending score being 150-0, Piper 150, Jason 0. Just when they were about to start a new game but got interrupted when Leo yelled up at them:

"DO YOU GUYS WANT FOOD OR NOT!" Piper and Jason exchanged glances before racing downstairs. And even that would've gone fine if Jason hadn't faceplanted himself on the door to the 'living room' which basically was just a room full of surprisingly comfy couches where they were able to eat. They weren't allowed to eat anywhere else because Leo was too paranoid about his precious 'baby' a.k.a meaning the Argo II. Piper was actually really hungry because she just realized her stomach was growling. Huh so it's really true that A.D.H.D speeds up time. She could've sworn that she and Jason had played ping pong for only like ten minutes. She actually _drooled _when she smelled the amazing aroma of… wait. What the heck was that? It smelled so good! They actually were almost finished before the freakin god showed up.

* * *

**Wow lolz i like doing that Disclaimer thingy... tell me if you guys dont like it then ill stop it but... yeah... and **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Mads-Hatter-15 -****DONT WORRY IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE NEXT CHAPPIE WHICH WILL BE IN ANNABETHS POV AND WHY IS MY CAPS LOCK ON?**

**._. Ah well im not gunna rewrite that. but thanks to: **

**Mads-Hatter-15**

**Katieoct30**

**Goddess of Jasper**

**for reviewing last chappie :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Annabeths P.O.V**

**Le O' So Mysterious Sack…**

Everybody jumped up from their plate of (awesome) tofu ravioli. Though where, or how, Leo got this stuff was a mystery. As soon as they all jumped up they got immediately blinded by a shining gold light. All of the bright light suddenly disappeared after a while and Annabeth was able to see a- still slightly glowing-Apollo. Annabeth freed her knife out of her hands; she hadn't even realized that she had been holding it.

"Hello Demigods!" Apollo's cheery voice boomed in the small room. Annabeth quickly scanned the room for any escape routes, because with a god, especially Apollo, you never know what's going to happen. Anyways satisfied that she had figured out at least four escape routes, she turned back to the smiling god. Apparently unsatisfied that no one applauded his entranced or bowed down to him he asked

"Aw, are the little kids not happy to see me?"

"Seriously dude like no offense or anything. But who would be glad to see you. And aren't all the gods supposed to be staying away from m the demigods?" Percy put his hands up in a surrounding gesture, "I mean just asking. You don't have to disintegrate me or anything."

"Ha! Silly little Percy, you have the mental capacity of a two year old."

'_Oh like you have a higher IQ.'_ Annabeth thought.

"Of course I'm not going to disintegrate you! If I were going to, I would've done it from Olympus. It's so much more fun to see things at a bird's eye view."

"But you sho-"

"I know!" Apollo cut Percy off, "A haiku!" everybody who had met Apollo before groaned and those who hadn't groaned soon would be.

"Ignorant Percy," Apollo started.

"Why do you guys not like me?"

"I'm here bearing news" Apollo had finished and now was standing happily waiting for the applause he would never get. But, Annabeth had to admit she was extremely glad that Apollo hadn't decided to go in full out poem mode.

When Apollo finally noticed that no one was applauding or bowing down at his so called magnificence he asked confusedly,

"Aw man did you guys not like it? I can make up a new one right now,

Bringing you-"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Annabeth frantically called out. She did not want to endure more pain than usual. Apollo sent her a blank look.

"Er… I mean the first haiku was lovely. In fact we were just speechless because of its brilliance." At least being a child of Athena meant she was quick to think up lies.

Apollo had recovered back his smile, "Oh then I guess that makes perfect sense! After all I am the god of amazingly epic poems and stuff."

'_Gods Apollo's clueless.'_

"Anyways what's the oh- so important news that your here to tell us about?" Piper asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Me-ow that's a feisty little one isn't she?"

"Just get to the flipping point already!"

"Fine, fine" Apollo sighed, "You," he pointed straight at Annabeth "are not the seventh demigod of the prophecy.

"Whaaattt? Are you kidding me? Because this is so not funny." So many possibilities ran around in her head like those blue fairies from Harry Potter.

'_Does this still mean I have the Mark that my mother told me about?'_

'_She did guarantee that I had the Mark. Right?'_

'_How come Percy never smells like chlorine? How does he always smell like sea salt?'_

'_If I'm not the seventh demigod, then who is?'_

'_Where did Leo get all of his recipes? I should ask the Stoll brothers to steal them from him…'_

'_Is the seventh a boy or a girl? Whoever it is I hope their not stupid.'_

'_Eww did Frank just pick his nose?'_

'_What's in Leos 'forbidden' sack that he keeps in the 'meeting' room?'_

"Annabeth" Percy called out in a sing-song voice snapping her out of her stupor, "Wakey, wakey sweetie Apollo's not done talking yet."

"Yes Annabeth I am still here and you wouldn't want to be rude to your guest by getting a mental breakdown would you? So as I was saying, you are not the seventh but you are the most important one on this quest and still the Mark of which your mother told you about." Apollo held up a finger when Percy's mouth flew open to talk and continued this time with a very solemn expression written on his face, "Very soon you will be betrayed by one you will never expect…"

The recent news left everybody shell shocked, except Leo. _Was he the traitor?_ It was hard to tell because Leo hardly paid attention to anything. Like the fact that right now he was fiddling with a mixed ball of wires, pipe cleaners, and screwdrivers looking bored. Suddenly there was a godly green-blue light that made Annabeth instinctively close her eyes. She already had enough responsibilities and she didn't want to do any of them _blind_. Hopefully the others closed their eyes too. When the light faded, she opened her eyes to see Apollo looking at Poseidon confusedly and Poseidon holding a sack looking at Apollo confusedly. After an awkward silence where the only noise had been coming from Leo humming the Jeopardy theme song, Apollo finnaly spoke up.

"Well seeing as I have delivered your news… I'll just be leaving now." Apollo glanced at the sack Poseidon was holding curiously before disappearing into a poof of golden dust to gods knows where. Poseidon shifted awkwardly before throwing the sack on the floor carelessly in which it landed with a loud 'thud'. Then he walked over to one of the couch chairs and sat down.

"So... Percy how have you been."

"Fine enough I guess."

"Great! By the way are you still dating that _blond_ child of _Athena? _Because I have found a beautiful Nereid that has a major crush on you. I-"

"Father um I am still dating Annabeth, and you can just go ahead and tell that Nereid that I said no." Percy gladly cut off his father from talking any more.

Leo (the possible traitor) rudely cut into the conversation "Dude what s in the sack?"

Poseidon's face momentarily went blank "What sack…"

Leo put on his best _'seriously dude? Your being a bigger idiot than me here'_ face and pointed to the sack Poseidon had thrown on the floor.

"Oh… well this is just something I picked up on the way here. And really, I'm just here to drop this off." Poseidon stood up kicked the 'Mysterious Sack of Said Wonders' and disappeared just like Apollo had, except this time only in green-blue dust instead of gold. Not really knowing what to expect from the sack Annabeth threw her knife at it, and was rather surprised by the outcome.

"AHHH! AMBER, WHAT THE FUDGE! STOP TRYING TO MURDER ME! YOU STABBED MY EYE!" a male voice had yelled causing Annabeth to jump back in surprise.

"MAKSIM YOU JUST BROKE OUR COVER! MOVE OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU PAINFULLY!" this time a girl's voice yelled out. Already, Annabeth could tell that there were at least two people in the sack. Annabeth couldn't do anything by just standing there so she decided to take her knife from the sack and cut the sack open. Imagine her surprise when six kids came tumbling out- well not technically kids, they were teenagers. She examined them all and made a mental list:

-Mental List # 146,537,654,980-

Girl 1- straight shoulder length glossy brown hair, a murderous look upon her face, brown eyes, lightly tanned (possibly Hispanic) and a little on the short side.

Girl 2- fair blonde hair, blue eyes, shy-looking, sweet, a little bit tall, a bit pale, and freckles on her face.

Boy 1- dirty blond spiky hair, bright shining mischievous blue eyes, self-satisfied smile, obviously a big ego, barely tanned skin, and a gash bleeding right under his left eye. (Looks like he was the one she had thrown the knife at. Oops.)

Girl 3- brown hair layered a bit longer than her shoulders, wise looking light brown eyes scanning the room, and her skin reminded her of the Mocha espresso that she had once when he had went to McDonalds with Percy once.

Boy 2- identical to the other boy except he was missing the mischievously self-satisfied smile.

Girl 4- long waist length wavy black/brown hair, definitely tan enough to be Hispanic, crazy looking brown eyes, and smile that says "you probably don't even want to try messing with me"

All the while Annabeth had been making her mental list, the kids had gotten up and girl number 3 was trying to reason with the girl number 1as to not kill the annoying blond boy, who was in fact taunting the girl behind her back. The shy blond girl had gotten up and asked "What do we do now?"

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her forehead, "now we find your godly parent."


End file.
